The ice dispensing components used with a beverage dispenser and the like may be somewhat complex and expensive. Generally described, an ice hopper containing ice therein may be positioned adjacent to a cold plate or other type of heat transport mechanism so as to chill the beverage concentrate and/or the diluent flowing therethrough. A motor-driven rotary ice agitation system also may be positioned within the ice hopper. The ice agitation system breaks up ice bridges across the cold plate and feeds ice towards an ice gate for dispensing. The ice gate may be operated by large solenoids, pneumatic cyclinders, and the like. Although the use of these electrical components may be well-suited for large volume ice dispensers, the overall costs involved may be prohibitive in the design of a smaller volume dispenser. Moreover, even solenoid or pneumatically operated ice gates may allow a certain amount of “in flight” ice to flow past the ice gate while the gate is in the process of closing.
There is thus a desire for improved ice dispensing components for use with a beverage dispenser and the like. Preferably, these ice dispensing components may efficiently provide the desired amount of ice in a simplified and lower-cost dispensing system.